


wednesday

by boxtactics



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Drunkenness, bottom v!, mentions of MSF, middle aged men fucking like theyre 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxtactics/pseuds/boxtactics
Summary: "Damn, it must be my lucky day. It's not even Friday.""Is it sad that weekends don't mean anything to us anymore?"





	wednesday

At 0600, Kazuhira Miller rose out of his bed and groggily struggled to get dressed. The arduous process used to occupy an entire hour of his morning, but after repeating the steps countless times daily with occasional help from V, he had it down to a science.

Only fifteen minutes later, he left his unkempt bedroom to move to his (slightly) less unkempt office. Once there, he would file taxes and sort papers until Ocelot told him, with a shit-eating grin he swore he could hear, to get his ass down to the command room so he could give field advice to V, who was seeming dangerously overworked lately.

Deciding to leave the radio work to Ocelot, who glared at him when he ducked out at 1200 for food, Kaz  found his way to the mess hall to eat a questionably suspicious-looking meat dish whipped up by whoever was on cooking staff that day. Even if he thought it looked worse than DD's meals, it definitely didn't taste as awful as it could have. After a slimy bite of something that was somehow both raw and burnt, his mind began to wander. Kaz started to reminisce about being on kitchen duty back when the MSF mother base was still just himself, John, and a couple of knuckleheads along for the ride. With a meager cup of water being the only palatable substance on his tray, he bitterly swallowed a mouthful of it and attempted to quash the feelings of self-doubt and remorse that spawned from that line of thought.

Kaz returned to the command room shortly before contemplating eating more of the so-called food that he promptly slid over to an R&D member who was eating her "meal" with extreme gusto.  _ Rancid Iguana, maybe? Woman can pack it in.  _ Taking a seat, not without receiving a snippy comment from Ocelot, and putting his headset back on, Kaz returned to work. As usual, V never needed much instruction, but he did ask for a few reminders.

Ocelot adjusted his scarf and set his elbows on his knees. "Don't get distracted, Boss. Finish this up and you'll be done for the day."

Kaz chuckled. "For once, I don't have anything to say about that. You're almost done out there. Pequod should be at the LZ in about five minutes." The only confirmation that V actually heard what the two of them said was a soft grunt of affirmation. Both he and Ocelot were accustomed to hearing very little from the man, so they knew exactly which tone meant what. From pensive, to suspicious, to the rare contented rumble, which was Kaz's personal favorite, he considered himself an expert in reading V's moods, and he didn't let him forget it. Before he noticed, a hint of a smile made its way onto his lips.  _ We haven't really had any alone time in a while, huh? He really works himself down to the bone when he feels like he has to. But I'm one to talk... _

By the time he had stopped allowing his mind to wander, V was almost halfway back to Mother Base. Kaz beamed. "Great work, Boss. You're out of the hot zone. How about a couple beers on me when you get back to base? After this week, you deserve a break." Sighing, Ocelot leaned back in his chair. "I agree. You need to take a load off once in a while, it's bad for morale  _ and _ a bad example for the men." Rolling his eyes, Kaz retorted. "You know... He can greet them all he wants once he touches down. For now, Boss? Just think about what you want to do when you get to sit down for more than an hour." Hearing the resulting chuckle from V made him laugh as well.

* * *

At 1900, after a shower, a change of clothes, and the drinks Kaz promised him earlier, V smiled, a bit more than slightly tipsy. They had moved to V's room soon after eating a relatively early dinner and were seated on his bed, enjoying the mid-quality beer that was ordered in bulk with the rest of the base's perishable supplies. "It's so... It's so good to be back." Kaz gave him a smirk. "You said it. Seriously though, you've really been pounding those," He gestured at the array of cans that had begun to amass on the low table beside them. "I don't know if it's fatigue or what, but they're hitting you a lot harder than usual." The man in question scrunched up his nose and grumbled.

"... Are not."

"Then why's your face so red?"

After ten seconds of silence, V laid back on the bed and tugged the back of Kaz's vest, pulling him down next to him. "You can figure it out." Kaz turned his head to face him, but before he could answer, V placed his right hand on his cheek and pressed their lips together. The blonde had long since removed his aviators, leaving nothing to prevent him from seeing V's flushed face. "If these are the perks of getting you drunk, then maybe I should invest in a private supply of your favorite whiskey." He slotted their mouths together once again, initiating a somewhat sloppy french kiss.

When they parted for the second time, Kaz began undoing V's hair tie with his left hand. Noticing what he was doing, the latter reached back and loosed his hair on his own. V was completely aware of how his XO felt about his hair, almost solely because of how much he told him about the many restless nights he regularly suffers through trying to decide whether he wanted to see him with his hair down or more of the nape of his neck. Resisting the urge to immediately comb his fingers through his now shoulder-length hair, he positioned himself atop Kaz, rising to his knees with his legs on either side of his thighs.

He wet his lips, unable to take his eyes off of V's form straddling him. "Damn, it must be my lucky day. It's not even Friday."

V stifled a laugh as he undid Kaz's belt and zipper, before working on his fatigue bottoms. "Is it sad that weekends don't mean anything to us anymore?"

"I think," He reached up to brush a few loose strands of hair from V's forehead. "That's in the job description."

"Mm, sure." V leaned over the edge of the bed and produced the modest bottle of lube he kept under it. Ever since Kaz had become fond of making unexpected visits to his room under the cover of darkness some months ago, he found that keeping it there streamlined the process.

Before speaking again, V cleared his throat. "We haven't done it like this," He shifted his weight further onto his knees. "In a while, so I'll need a minute to get ready. Give me a second." Squeezing more than enough of the viscous liquid onto his index, middle, and ring fingers of his dominant hand, he brought them to the rim of his asshole and pressed two in. After testing the proverbial waters by shallowly thrusting his fingers into himself, V began to make scissoring motions with them, groaning despite knowing it would elicit a reaction from the man underneath him.

Kaz gave V a sly grin. "You know," He licked his palm and tightened it around his dick, immediately receiving a deep rumble as thanks for his actions. "While you were working so hard," Punctuating some of his words with a flick of his wrist, he continued. "The Security Team's lips got pretty loose, I don't think I need to go into detail, but..." By this point, V had added his third finger and was beginning to pant audibly, arching his pelvis forward in short bursts to get deeper inside. "If they saw you like this, it'd drive them absolutely wild."

He took V's brief lapse in movement as an opportunity to push himself up to a sitting position and grab the lube that had rolled out of the brunette's line of sight. Kaz flipped its cap and emptied a portion of its contents onto his shaft, subsequently tossing it aside. Lazily thumbing his glans, he pushed V's hand aside and teasingly prodded his hole. "But I'm the only one who gets to do this to you, right? You aren't letting any of those bright-eyed, bushy-tailed boys stuff this greedy pussy of yours, as far as I know."

V wordlessly lowered his hips, sinking onto Kaz's erection. Breathing through his nose, he squeezed his eye shut, barely keeping himself from taking the hem of his black t-shirt and lifting it to his mouth to keep quiet; it was a bad habit that started developing after Kaz drunkenly pushed him into the closest bathroom on the command platform and sandwiched their penises together, jacking them off with his only hand. A tremor ran through V's body at the memory of that experience, bringing another cheeky smile to his partner's face. "I can't imagine how they'd be drooling over their _big,_ _strong _role model shivering around my cock."

"Fuck, Kaz,  _ fuck-- _ " The rolling of his hips in combination with Kaz's vulgar commentary, even if he would never admit it, were ridding him of any thoughts that had nothing to do with how amazing he was feeling. He guided the hand that was resting on his leg to his thigh, gripping it tightly as Kaz suddenly brought his pelvis to meet V's ass, burying himself fully in the sticky heat of his insides.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Kaz watched as V threw his head back, his initial remark going unheard, judging by the wailing moan that escaped his formerly clenched teeth. Bringing his arms to rest on Kaz's shoulders, V began slamming his hips down in earnest, spurred on by the other man mirroring his actions with equal ferocity.

"God, I don't--  _ shit--  _ remember you being so fucking  _ good  _ at this..." V's heavy breathing had graduated into constant, open-mouthed sighing.

Kaz laughed. "I'm not going to last much longer, but by the looks of it," He resumed palming his cockhead. "Neither are you."

V nodded and folded his legs behind Kaz's lower back, essentially gluing them together. Although that limited their movement significantly, neither of them seemed to mind. By this point, Kaz was rocking into V so forcefully that the creaking of his bed was obnoxiously loud, so much so that they both were acutely aware of the possibility that anyone who strayed too close to the door would be greeted with the sounds of their hurried union. V buried his head in the crook of Kaz's neck, tensing up suddenly. His grip on him tightened, desperately trying not to rake his bionic hand's fingers down his back. No longer being able to withstand the assault on his inner walls, he came hard, splattering semen onto both of their clothed stomachs. After a few more stuttering thrusts, Kaz followed suit, ejaculating deep into his guts.

With the space around them coming back into focus, V started squirming in a weak attempt to ease the pressure in his belly; the air in the room was muggy and smelled of sweat, making the two extra inches Kaz had on him feel more uncomfortable than it did fifteen minutes prior. The younger man picked up on how he was feeling and slid out from underneath him, rolling on his side to retrieve a small sleeve of tissues from his back pocket. After wiping off his rod, he noticed V staring at him, his eye still slightly unfocused.

"Sorry. About your pants." He looked to his shirt and sighed, pulling it over his head while he kicked off his pants. "And everything else." Kaz was in the middle of removing his soiled vest when he started laughing.

"What are you apologizing about? If anything, I should be saying sorry for shaking you up after so many beers."

V laid down and folded his hands behind his head. "I just wanted to have a good time with you." He closed his eye. "Not in... That sense, Kaz, but to relax. It got out of hand."

"For someone who's leading what's pretty much a country, you're so dumb sometimes." Kaz smiled and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. "You can't run yourself into the ground 24/7. Just like everyone else, you need breaks. And," He pressed his lips to V's forehead. "If that's how your body wants to take a break from being in combat so much, who are we to refuse it?"

"You have a point, but there's definitely a difference between "taking a break" and ramming your c--"

Kaz interrupted him before the guilt of his actions could set in. "Worry about that after you sleep. Please."

Pausing, V turned onto his side, facing away from him. "Alright. I know you want to, but hold off on putting your arm around me. It's hot, I have a headache, and I'm sticky."

He winced. "Sorry. Get some rest, I'll clean things up a bit." Seeing that, in their commotion, most of the cans on V's side table had clattered onto the ground, he decided it would be best to at least try to tidy up.

"Thanks."

Silence fell between the two as Kaz shuffled off the bed.

"So... Same time tomorrow? You aren't scheduled to sortie until the day after."

"I don't think I have to answer that."

**Author's Note:**

> what’d v mean by that?! the world may never know. i had a total fucking bruh moment when i realized i’d been sitting on this draft since april.. considering that i should’ve been focusing on studying for my finals i think i know why i only remembered this like a week ago :D anyway i hope the dirty talk wasn’t awful i can never take that shit seriously


End file.
